Cell vs Hulk
Cell vs Hulk is the Sayain Jedi's eighteenth DBX Description Season 2 Episode 2! Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel Comics! Which Green Fighters will win a DBX! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Cell was standing in his arena waiting for the Cell Games to begin. Suddenly Cell heard a sound coming from the air he looked to see something he perceived as a meteor so he shot a KI blast straight at it. The blast when it collided it bounced off. Suddenly the massive object collided with the arena destroying it and turning it into rubble this object was The Hulk Cell stared at this green beast and got into his battle stance while Hulk roars like a mixture of a Lion and a Tiger. HERE WE GO! Cell was first to attack throwing five Ki blasts straight at The Incredible Hulk with amazing speed. Hulk slapped his hands together causing the blasts to explode on impact. Cell had flown threw the wall of fire and threw a flurry of punches and kicks Dazing him and leaving him open for a stiff right hand punch right at Hulk's face launching him straight into a nearby mountain making it crumble into tiny pieces of rubble,Cell cupped his hands together while staring at the rubble of the mountain that once stood and screaming "KA...MEHA...HAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Cell launched the Kamehameha attack straight at the mountain causing a massive explosion to occur. Cell was just about to fly away when he saw Hulk jumping towards him he was getting stronger and stronger every second he was angry, Hulk punched Cell in the face nearly ripping Cells head off his shoulders, The Strongest Avenger then grabbed Cell in the neck and started punching Cell in the face over and over again until Hulk threw another punch this time Cell dodged the punch. Cell then fired a KI blast straight at Hulk's hand making Hulk scream in pain making him drop Cell. The Perfect Fighter then kicked Hulk in the knee nearly breaking the Avenger's knee, Cell jumped into the air and threw a punch straight at Hulk's chin launching him into the air leaving him open for a punch at Hulk's stomach launching him miles away! Cell flew behind Hulk and started punching him in the stomach injuring The Incredible Hulk, Cell finished the combo by elbowing Hulk in the back of the head launching him straight into the same desert where Batman died. Cell landed right in front of Hulk with a cocky smile glued on his face. Hulk jumped into up from the ground in his World Breaker Mode and Before Cell could react he was hit in the chest so hard that it went through his chest spraying blood all over Hulk's hand, Cell screamed and turned into his super perfect form. Cell grabbed Hulk's fist and pulled it out of his chest letting it heal instantly. Cell and Hulk's fists collided destroying the area around them like a nuke just went off. Hulk pushed his fist further crushing Cells whole arm due to the size of Hulks arm. Cell screamed in pain until he was grabbed by Hulk in the head. Hulk then started slamming Cells face against the floor splattering blood all over the ground. Hulk picked up Cell and pulled his arms off making him useless against the Green Behemoth, Hulk then slammed Cell into the ground leaving him open for Hulk to jump into the air, Cell scrambled away barely saving him from being crushed but it didn't save him from the wind of the attack splitting his head off his shoulders. Hulk walked towards Cells head and grabbed it with his right hand gripping it tightly "NO...Please" Cell pleaded but it was futile as Hulk used all his strength to crush Cells head spraying his brains all over Hulk's hand and killing Cell instantly DBX Conclusion And the winner is: The Incredible Hulk!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Fistfight Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant